kirbyfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby
Kirby is a small pink character of unknown origins. He is often seen riding Warpstars and battling King Dedede. He has one big ability differentiating him from others, that being that he can suck up enemies and use one of their powers. Kirby is the main character of the series of the same name. History ''Kirby's Dream Land'' Kirby makes his debut appearance in Kirby's Dream Land, where he clashes with his nemesis King Dedede for the first time in the series. The game depicts him as a young and agile boy who eagerly helps out his fellow Dream Landers in their crisis with King Dedede.Suddenly a spry little boy named Kirby happened along and said "Don't worry, I'll get your food and your Sparkling Stars back!" -Kirby's Dream Land Instruction manual The mischievous king has not only stolen all the food in Dream Land, but also abducted the land's Sparkling Stars. Without further hesitation, Kirby sets out to travel through the four areas of King Dedede's realm, reclaim the Sparkling Stars from the kings vassals, defeat King Dedede, and give Dream Land its food and its Sparkling Stars back. The boxart of Kirby's Dream Land depicts Kirby with white skin, as opposed to his trademark pink color. This is most likely due to the fact that Kirby's color scheme had not been finally decided. The game is also the first to mention Kirby's lack of singing talent, though it isn't as exaggerated as in later titles. In this game, the enemies explode from laughter at Kirby singing off key, as opposed to actually getting physically harmed from his songs.I'm not a very good singer and I sometimes sing off key, but King Dedede's bullies can't stand to hear me sing and will just explode with laughter when I puff out the microphone. -Kirby Dream Land ''Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land In Kirby's Adventure and Nightmare in Dream Land, Dream Land starts encountering nightmares, and Kirby once again attempts to come to the rescue. He finds out that King Dedede took the Star Rod, the source of power of Dream Land's good night sleep, and splits it into 7 pieces, giving a part to each of King Dedede's 6 friends (it is actually seven as Butter Building has 2 bosses) and keeps one for himself. Kirby defeats his friends, and fights King Dedede. However, upon beating King Dedede, a being known as Nightmare arrives. Kirby now understands that King Dedede took and broke the Star Rod to prevent Nightmare from getting it and faces Nightmare with it. He fights him off and gives Dream Land a good night sleep once again. ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Kirby is called to action in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards after Ribbon, a young fairy, tells him about the shattered state of the Power Crystal, the symbol and source of the realm's unity. Ribbon manages to safeguard one of the pieces of the Power Crystal, and reveals to Kirby that he must embark on a quest to recover all the remaining Crystal Shards before the game's antagonist, Dark Matter not only takes over the seat of government at Ripple Star, but the entire realm. Unique to this title, Kirby can obtain two copy abilities at once, by swallowing two foes in succession. The varying mixes of copy abilities are not just aesthetically interesting, they do have a purpose: specific combinations can break barricades that hide Stars, 1-Ups, and most importantly, Crystal Shards. After traveling through the six worlds, defeating the bosses and collecting the 72 Crystal Shards scattered across the realm, Kirby and Ribbon team up to take on Dark Matter's source, Zero Two, the final obstacle between them and realm-wide peace. ''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' In Kirby: Canvas Curse, an evil witch named Drawcia appears and tries to turn Dream Land into a portrait. Kirby goes after her to stop her, but ends up being pulled into her world and is turned into a ball. He goes after her again, this time however to break the canvas curse put on him and Dream Land. In this form, he can no longer fly, but can now use an attack known as a Dash Attack and can use this take an enemy's power. He can also ride lines created by the Magic Paintbrush. ''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' In Kirby: Squeak Squad, it's snack time and Kirby is about to have a slice of a delicious cake. However, when he is about to bite into it, it disappears! Kirby tries suspecting who stole the cake, and King Dedede's name automatically pops into his head. He goes there, but finds out he doesn't have it. He then sees a group of bandit mice, known as the Squeaks stealing one of Kind Dedede's treasure chests, and then finds out that they stole his cake. He begins another journey through Dream Land, and confronts Daroach. He beats him, but Meta Knight swoops in and steals the treasure chest. He confronts Meta Knight and beats him, but unfortunately for Kirby, that chest didn't contain his cake, but the lord of the underworld! He then has to beat a possessed Daroach and then Dark Nebula himself. He beats him, and gets his cake as an apology from the Squeaks. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Kirby has appeared in every game of the Super Smash Bros. series, and is joined by Meta Knight and King Dedede in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. For his basic special move, he can suck up other characters, and copy one of their special moves, replacing his Inhale ability with it. If he does so, he also copies one of their more distinctive clothing features (if he copies Mario, for example, he will also wear Mario's red cap). If one Kirby inhales another, he can steal his Copy Ability. His Inhale ability can also be used to suck up almost anything else, such as items, food, and projectiles fired at him, though explosives will cause him a little damage from inside. His Final Smash is Cook Kirby, where he puts all nearby characters and items into a pot and starts cooking them. After he is done cooking, the enemies and some food items come out. Abilities Characteristics For a Nintendo character, Kirby is among the simplest in appearance. As nothing more than a short, pink, 8-inch tall,"Even though he's only about eight inches tall, Kirby is an extremely skilled technician" -Super Smash Bros. Melee trophy charismatic ball with red feet, Kirby uses the malleability and flexibility of his tuft-shaped body to establish his individuality and traverse the colorful, interactive landscapes around him. Kirby has little physical strength. However, his ability to steal his foes' characteristics, known as copy abilities, through ingestion adds quite the amount of physical, chemical, and/or electric power to his arsenal. Through these copy abilities, Kirby can inherit the embodied power of the enemy, and in some titles, can even meld multiple power together by swallowing a couple foes in succession. In earlier games, Kirby did not undergo any physical changes upon receiving a copy ability; this all changed in Kirby Super Star: Kirby dons a unique hat for almost every copy ability he obtains. In games after Kirby Super Star, the ingestion of a copy ability always yields a physical change, whether it be a simple hat or a total body transformation. Game Appearances ''Kirby's Dream Land Kirby's Adventure/Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Kirby: Canvas Curse Kirby: Squeak Squad Super Smash Brothers series Kirby's Dream World'' Quotes "I'm not a very good singer and I sometimes sing off key, but King Dedede's bullies can't stand to hear me sing and will just explode with laughter when I puff out the microphone." —Kirby (Kirby's Dream Land) "Suddenly a spry little boy named Kirby happened along and said "Don't worry, I'll get your food and your Sparkling Stars back!"." —Kirby, Instruction manual (Kirby's Dream Land) Trivia *Kirby loves tomatoesKirby's Epic Yarn character page, Kirby External links * Kirby, from WiKirby. References Category:Characters Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! characters Category:Allies Category:NomadMusik Category:Kirby's Dream World! Category:Canon Characters